Beautiful Creature
by DarkBlysse
Summary: Ed was his brother. He shouldn't think things like that about him. But... Al couldn't help it. Ed was just too beautiful. Lemon, Yaoi, Elricest, seme!Al


**Title:** Beautiful Creature  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Type:** Yaoi  
**Pairings:** Al/Ed  
**Warnings:** Elricest, Seme!Al

_**A/N:**_ Eugh... started this over a month ago, and it ended up collecting dust. But my Al-Muse just kept poking at me today and I couldn't keep away from it any longer.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

Al's eyes fluttered open and he stretched his arms above his head, groaning slightly. He looked out the window beside his bed and saw that it was still early, the sun just barely cresting over the horizon.

He sighed softly. Once again, he was the first one awake in the house. Even with their automail clients to tend to, Winry and Pinako never woke up this early. And Ed? He'd sleep well past noon on some days.

When Al rolled over onto his side, his eyes rested on his brother's sleeping form, in his own bed on the other side of the room. He watched how Ed's chest rose and fell slowly, then his eyes shifted lower, taking in Ed's flat stomach and his hip bones that just barely poked out from under his pajamas. A flush crept up Al's neck to his face and his gaze focused on Ed's thighs; they were so strong and toned. Al licked his lips and wondered what it would be like to have Ed's legs wrapped tightly around his hips as he thrust into him.

Squeaking slightly, Al shot upright and shook his head furiously, trying to chase the thoughts away. Ed was his brother. He shouldn't think things like that about him. But... Al couldn't help it. Ed was just too beautiful.

_That will never be mine_, he thought, glancing at Ed one last time and sighing softly.

Al got out of bed and quickly dressed himself. He couldn't lie there any longer. His thoughts would just keep tormenting him, his mind would continue to tempt him with images of things he knew would never happen.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, he made his way downstairs and out of the house. He took in a deep breath when he got outside, the cool air helping to calm him down. He stretched his arms above his head and ran a hand through his sandy hair, smoothing it down a little.

With a frustrated sigh, Al walked down the dirt road in the direction of the river. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and kicked lazily at a few pebbles as he walked the familiar path. Once at the river, Al sat down on the grass and leaned against a tree. He titled his head back and stretched his legs out.

The sound of barking caught Al's attention and he turned, seeing Den and Ed running down the road at full speed. Al held in a small squeak when he saw that his brother was dressed only in his pajama pants.

"If she... wakes me up... again," Ed said angrily between heaving breaths, skidding to a halt just in front of Al. "Ever since we came back here to visit, that damned dog's had it out for me!"

Ed continued to curse at the dog, but Al didn't notice. His face was quickly turning a bright shade of red as he took in the sight before him. Ed was bent over with his hands on his knees, his face flushed and sweaty from running and yelling after Den. Through Ed's thin pajama bottoms, Al could see the outline of Ed's taught ass. Al bit his lip painfully and quickly pulled his knees up to his chest to hide his awakening erection. He took a few deep breaths, trying to ease his blush away as much as he could before Ed saw it.

"So how come _you're_ up so early?" Ed asked, sitting down beside Al. "We both know what woke me up..." he added grumpily under his breath.

Al fidgeted nervously with the cuff of one of his sleeves, trying to make up a lie. Sighing, he decided to tell Ed at least some semblance to the truth.

"I... just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep," he said quietly. He started to pull at a loose thread on his sleeve absentmindedly. "Too many thoughts running through my head."

Ed pulled his eyes away from where Den was chasing a squirrel along the riverbank and looked at Al with worried eyes.

"What kind of thoughts?" he asked, scooting a little closer to Al and putting his flesh arm around his shoulders.

Normally, Al wouldn't have minded if his brother held him like that. But right now, it only made Al tense up and grow anxious. All that Al gave in reply to Ed's question was a gentle shake of his head, refusing to talk about it.

Frowning, Ed hugged Al tighter and stroked his short hair with his auto-mail hand, trying to soothe him a little. But Al only stiffened more and tried to shrug Ed's arm off of him, struggling against Ed's strong hold.

"Al, I'm not letting you go until you talk to me!"

Al huffed and tried to pull away again, but still wasn't strong enough. Not when he was trying desperately to keep his legs hugged to his chest. Not when he trembled and felt weak from his brother's touch. Not when what he really wanted was for those arms to hold him even closer...

Softening his voice a little, Ed prodded again. "Al... you know you can tell me anything. Anything at all," he said.

Al loosened a little, but still held back from Ed. He wanted to tell Ed so badly, but... how would he react? Was it even worth the risk?

"A-anything?" Al asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"_Anything_," Ed answered, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Well..." Al started. He took a deep breath; if he didn't say it now, he probably never would. He hugged his knees tighter to his chest, more to comfort himself now than anything, and he stared at the ground. "I was... I think I'm in love, Ed."

"Is that it?" he chuckled, ruffling Al's hair.

Al stiffened a little, wanting to pull out of Ed's grasp again. He closed his eyes and nodded, letting out a long breath to stop himself from shaking.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Ed asked, now grinning at Al. "Is it Winry?"

"No!" Al said, sounding horrified. "Winry's... Winry's like our sister, Ed!"

The irony of what Al had said was not lost on himself in the least, and he almost laughed at it. Here he was, lovesick over his older brother and he acted offended that Ed thought he liked Winry. Because she was 'like a sister' to them.

"Well, who is it then?" Ed asked, tilting his head a little in his curiosity.

Al sighed heavily and shook his head defiantly, burying it in his arms to hide his blush.

"Al," Ed said firmly. "Don't make me keep guessing. Because I know I'll guess the right girl eventually."

"Ed... it's... it's not... I..." Al stuttered, trying desperately to force the words out.

"Al, I'm not going to laugh at you or anything," Ed said in a soothing voice. "I love you, and I wouldn't do something to hurt you. Please tell me?"

When Al heard those words, he wanted to scream. Loudly. Yes, Ed loved him. But not in the way that he wanted to be loved. And that made his heart ache even more.

"Ed, I... I want to tell you. I really do, but..."

Al let out a frustrated groan and lunged at Ed, knocking him onto his back. He couldn't take it any more. He couldn't say the words he really wanted to... not yet. So he spoke to Ed with his actions instead, connecting their lips in a bruising kiss. Al let all of his pent-up emotions flood out and into the kiss as he slid his tongue into Ed's mouth. A soft sigh passed Al's lips as he tasted his brother--similar to his own taste, but not quite the same. How long had he wanted to do this? To know what this felt like?

Too long.

Ed's eyes slowly closed and his tongue wrapped around Al's, caressing it and pushing against it. Al gasped and his heart raced in his chest; Ed wasn't resisting him. At all. He was even demanding more with the way his tongue playfully darted in and out of Al's mouth, trying to coax him into being more dominant. Al quickly complied, dragging his tongue slowly over Ed's palate and making him gasp and arch up a little.

Struggling for breath, Al pulled out of the kiss and licked at the string of saliva that still connected them. He sat up and leaned away from Ed slightly, still apprehensive. What if Ed's reaction had just been instinct, and he really hadn't wanted it?

"Al..." Ed panted. "Do you really think I didn't know it was me?"

"Wh-what? I-I..."

"You've always been terrible at hiding your feelings, Al," Ed said with a lopsided grin.

Al opened his mouth as if to speak, but then he shut it quickly as his face flushed bright red. He lowered his eyes to the ground and hid behind his bangs.

"Ed?" he asked in a shaky voice, refusing to look up. "Do you... l-love me, too? I-I mean, n-not like... like a b-brother. I mean l-l--"

Al's words were cut off as Ed pressed a finger to his lips to silence him, then grasped his chin and tilted his head up gently. Ed moved closer to Al and kissed him, just letting their lips press together firmly for a few moments.

"Yes, I love you, Al," he said.

Ed laid back down on the grass and tugged at Al's shirt, pulling him down on top of him. Al let out a small squeak, but didn't resist. He wouldn't resist anything that Ed wanted to do. Not when he finally had him after wanting him for so long.

Al looked over Ed's face and body beneath him and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Eagerly, Al leaned in and started sucking and biting and licking at Ed's neck. His soft skin was slightly salty from sweat and it made Al moan softly.

Ed's eyes quickly clouded over as he watched Al hungrily attacking every inch of skin that he could reach. His tongue slid along Ed's collarbone until it hit metal, and he nipped at the sensitive scars along the edge of his automail. Ed jerked slightly and gasped, arching up into Al's touch. Al kept moving lower, teasing a nipple with his teeth, biting and grazing it until it was hard.

"Al..." Ed panted. He tangled his flesh hands into Al's tawny hair and pushed on his head, trying to make him move faster. Al let Ed push him down his body, dragging his tongue down his chest and stomach. He stopped and licked at Ed's navel, making him cry out in surprise.

Growling softly, Al pulled out of Ed's grasp and quickly tugged his loose pants off. A low moan parted Al's swollen lips as he saw Ed's cock standing tall between his legs, already dripping with pre-come. He immediately leaned in and licked at the tip. Though it made him shiver slightly, Al loved the salty, bitter taste of Ed's seed and he licked at the trails of it that ran down Ed's length.

Ed's hand tightened in Al's hair and he cried out, bucking his hips up. Al winced slightly from the pain and took Ed into his mouth, letting his lips slide down over him until Ed's cock pushed at the back of his throat. He started a slow, deliberate pace and kept his eyes on Ed's face. Al moaned softly around Ed's shaft and it made Ed throw his head back and thrust hard into Al's mouth. Loving Ed's reaction, Al started to hum loudly as he sucked.

"A-Al, no!" Ed shouted, his voice wavering. "To m-much!"

Al pulled off of Ed, sucking hard on the tip for a moment before letting him go with an audible pop. Ed whimpered and let go of Al's hair, letting his hand drop to his side. His eyes widened as he watched Al start sucking on his own fingers noisily, moaning and dragging his tongue along them.

"I'm sorry if this hurts at all, Brother," Al said, kissing Ed's hip lovingly.

Ed nodded and tried to reply, but all that came out was a strangled moan as Al eased a finger into him. His back arched slightly and he pushed against Al's finger, wanting more. Al quickly added a second finger and started scissoring them inside of Ed, making him moan louder and writhe desperately. Quite by accident, Al bent his fingers in just the right way and brushed against Ed's prostate, making him scream.

"_Again!_" Ed shouted, his hands digging into the grass beneath him.

Al nodded and whimpered as he pressed into the same spot again, harder this time. Watching as Ed thrashed about and screamed was getting to be too much. Al's cock was straining painfully against his pants, and his shorts were getting wetter by the second.

A needy whine came from Ed when Al pulled his fingers out of him, but he silenced himself immediately when Al unzipped his pants and pulled them down off his hips. Ed spread his legs wide and lifted his hips up a little as Al settled between his legs and pressed against his entrance. In one smooth thrust, Al buried himself to the hilt inside of Ed. His breath shook a little and he closed his eyes as he waited for Ed to adjust.

When Ed pushed back against him, Al pulled out and started to thrust. Al keened loudly as he pushed into Ed's tight walls repeatedly, thrusting harder each time into the maddening heat. He bit through his lip, trying to contain himself, but still ended up screaming when Ed wrapped his legs around him, pulling him deeper.

"Ed!" Al cried out, his voice breathy and full of need.

He snapped his hips harder and faster against Ed's, trying to find that spot inside of him again. Ed cried out and arched off the ground when Al finally hit his prostate. His arms wrapped around Al's shoulders and he pulled him into a messy kiss, biting at Al's lips and thrusting his tongue into his mouth lustily.

Al could feel his stomach start to tighten and coil and he pulled out of the kiss. He took in deep, shaking breaths as his hips moved frantically against Ed's. His hand reached out and started pumping Ed's cock fast and hard, making Ed cry out from the dual stimulation.

"_Al!_"

A steady stream of pre-come was flowing from Ed's cock and he let out a long scream as he came over Al's hand, spraying over his own chest. Ed's contractions made Al cry out senselessly as he was squeezed even tighter and pulled even deeper inside of Ed. It took only a few more thrusts and Al came inside of Ed, filling him so much that his seed started to leak out right away.

Al pulled out and collapsed on top of Ed. He immediately pulled Ed into a brief, passionate kiss. His heart pounded joyfully in his chest. Finally... he had what he wanted. This beautiful creature beneath him was finally his.


End file.
